eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Aggamemnon Scarbearer
Aggamemnon Scarbearer Ruler of Cappadocia and Pontus Reign April, 306 BC - Current Full Name Aggamemnon Born July, 340's BC in Illyria Died Not Deceased Successor Thoron of Cappococia Consort None Children None Royal House None Father Unknown Mother Unknown Aggamemnon Scarbearer History Illyria Born somewhere in the 340's BC in Illyria, Aggamemnon was only noticed in 328 BC, when his warrior band razed a village for refusing to pay protection tolls. The band swiftly grew in numbers, through the speading rumours of Aggamemnon's strength. It was not until 326 BC that Aggamemnon first met with other groups in a way more violent then a simple scirmish. In april of that year the Battle of Tolls was faught between Aggamemnon's Wolfen and the hawks of coastal Illyria, on the coast north of Epirus. Aggamemnon's smashing victories added more land and villages to his control, it was inevitable that he would draw attention of others. The ravens, associates of The Hooded Man in north-western Macedonia, were the strongest Tribe in Illyria. In 325 they struck against Aggamemnon's Wolfen and drove them from the coast. Led by Halos the raven victory seemed to be certain, but the army was trapped in the Slaughter of the caves and torn to shreads by the more heavily-armed Wolfen. Against Leonida Aggamemnon piece by piece extended his lands up the coast and along the land north and east, building a kingdom in the backyard of the Hellenes. Cassander was to call upon Aggamemnon in the slowly increacing hostilities against rebellious Greeks in the sough. However, Aggamemnon would not be there to see the outset of The Macedonian-Hellenistic War. In 315 BC, at somewhere around 30 years of age he met Leonida in battle, just south of Corinth. The Wolfen were no match for Spartan Hoplites and crumpled before the numerous warriors before them at The Battle of Elis, further west of their original confrontation. The Spartans later remarked on Wolfen skill of arms, but lamented their lack of numbers or powerful allies to even the fight. Either way, Leonida won one of her first major victories, driving Aggamemnon off the coast. With their leader gone from Greece, Aggamemnon's Illyrian holding crumpled, only later, in 311 BC to be seized by Vorsaz. Flight from the Hellenes Aggamemnon fled to Carthage with his few remaining forces and setteled near the capital, ambitiously employing a new tactic, that of underground power. Seizing the crimilal aspects of the city, he established himself as a being to be feared. It was only in 308 BC that Aggamemnon was yet again forced from his holdings, this time by the still-powerful Hasdrubal. Setting ship with the help of newly-recruited Cathaginian Wolfen he landed north of Pergamum, on the Antigonid coast. Yet again he set up where he landed, and yet again he was to be removed, forced from his position as toll-maker of the silk road by Nicolios of Pergamum at the Battle of Tory. Hiding in the cave network he was able to escape Nicolios' forces for over a month. Conquest of Cappadocia Leaving the caves in early 307 BC Aggamemnon moved East along the Bithynian border, burning the watchposts as he passed. Ziboetes, past ruler of Bithynia, sent a patrol to investigate, but it was destroyed by the Wolfen. Aggamemnon, still with the caskets of Gold he took from Carthage, recruited every mercenary in the area, boosting his forces from 200 Wolfen to 2000. With this force he successfuly beseiged the Cappadocian town of Amasia, making it his capital. Within a week of seizing the city Aggamemnon was contacted by Paerisades, king of Bosporus. Lead by Agathon, Bosporan forces landed east of the Bithynian city of Sinope and bid Aggamemnon join them in the Bithynian War which was proceeding, in exchange Aggamemnon would have Sinope. Eager to extand his lands to the power of his Illyrian ones, Aggamemnon marched south, leaving the Carthaginian Freganys as ruler of Sinope, and bringing the Cappadocian general Thoron with him north. Arriving at Sinope he was to beseige and seize the city in 307 BC, in the long and drawn-out Seige of Sinope, in which his counterpart, Agathon would die and the Bosporan's set to join their king in the ongoing Bithynian War. A New Man With all of Cappadocia and Pontus under his command as the Kingdom of Cappadocia, Aggamemnon renamed Sinope as his capital, and also changed his own name, becoming Drachus the Wolf. Together with this came the Wolfen reforms which changed them from a haphazard band of brigands to an organised fighting force in the style of the Hellenic kingdoms. Category:Characters